<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not ready yet. by MyCatIsMyEditor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461552">Not ready yet.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCatIsMyEditor/pseuds/MyCatIsMyEditor'>MyCatIsMyEditor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child from the Future, F/F, Kid Fic, Some angst, Time Travel, Winn and James are in big trouble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCatIsMyEditor/pseuds/MyCatIsMyEditor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena and Kara can barely be in the same room, let alone be in a relationship. But after some poor babysitting by Winn and James in the future Lena and Kara end up meeting their daughter years early and they suddenly find themselves on the same team even if it's just for a little while.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>770</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Who am I?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lena has a surprise for Kara.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena smiled at the toddler in her arms. Her eyes went back to the guilty looking Winn and James. They shifted uncomfortably as they all waited for the elevator to finish it’s rise. It had been two hours and she was still furious with them. She looked from the child to the pair and back again. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs at the pair of them but before she did she needed Kara. If she had to deal with this, then so did Kara. It was only fair given the circumstances. </p><p>The child, Astra, grabbed at her necklace with a strength she didn’t anticipate. The chain dug into her neck and she worried for a moment it would break.</p><p>“No sweetie,” she said softly removing the child’s fingers.</p><p>“Shiny,” Astra said. </p><p>“I know. You can touch, but gentle,” she said. </p><p>She smiled at her again. Everything inside her was on the verge of some kind of explosion but she shoved it down as she did her best to present a calm exterior. Astra reached for the necklace again slowly playing with the gold pendant her head resting against Lena’s shoulder. Lena tried not to think about how easily she fitted there.</p><p>The elevator doors opened at Catco and she saw several heads turn in surprise as she emerged followed by the two men. She saw the confusion at her holding a child but no one said anything. She ignored them looking around for Kara. </p><p>Kara saw her and she noticed the confusion as she saw Winn and James behind her. She watched Kara turn her head towards James’ office then around the room more clearly looking for some way to avoid whatever was coming.</p><p>“Kara you need to hear this,” she whispered. </p><p>Kara turned quickly and after a brief hesitation she approached. Her eyes darted from the men behind Lena to the child in her arms before they moved around the room at the dozen or so people watching them.</p><p>“What is going on?” Kara whispered. </p><p>The crowd of reporters all knowing something was about to go down had turned to watch. Lena opened her mouth to explain but before she could Astra smiled recognising Kara. She lifted her head one hand reaching towards Kara.</p><p>“Yeyu!”</p><p>Kara’s reaction was stellar. Her strained smile slipped to be replaced with shock then mind numbing terror as the word sunk in. Lena watched her legs go out from under her as she continued to stare at Astra. Lena lifted her chin a little looking down at Kara.</p><p>“Good you’re sitting down. That’ll help,” Lena said.</p><p>She was barely containing her anger as she looked up from the collapsed Kara at the stunned present day James. He had emerged from his office and was now staring at his future counterpart. </p><p>“Astra sweetie, who’s that?” Lena asked pointing at James.</p><p>“Uncle Jimmy.” </p><p>Astra mangled the name but Lena smiled and pointed to Kara who was still on the ground her eyes wide.</p><p>“Yeyu!”</p><p>Kara controlled her shock a bit better the second time around. She turned and pointed to Winn.</p><p>“Uncle Winn.”</p><p>Snapper walked in.</p><p>“What’s going on?” he asked irritated.</p><p>“Snappy!” Astra said loudly.</p><p>Snapper’s eyes widened briefly as he looked at the scene before him. Lena saw the wheels turning in his head as he looked from the child in her arms to Kara still sitting on the floor and the two James’. He was probably piecing it together but she couldn’t bring herself to care right at that moment. She looked at Kara gritting her teeth through her smile.</p><p>“Now sweetie, who am I?”</p><p>“Mama!”</p><p>There was a collective silence from the reporters as all eyes went to Kara as she made a sound somewhere in the vicinity of a sob. She seemed to be having difficulty breathing as she slowly got to her feet her eyes on Astra. She was shaking her eyes wide as she stared. Lena understood.</p><p>“Take a minute. Tell me when you’re ready so I can hand you Astra and then I need to use James’ office so I can yell at future James and future Winn for allowing this to happen. Then we’re going to see your sister so I can fix the transmitter and send the two idiots back with Astra before anything else happens.”</p><p>“Astra,” Kara whispered.</p><p>“Yes. I’m assuming it’s a family name on your side.”</p><p>Present day James was looking between Kara and Lena and at Astra between them. In fact everyone was staring at them. Lena didn’t care. Nothing mattered at that moment as she watched the terror and alarm on Kara’s face turning to something disturbingly like joy.</p><p>“My Aunt,” Kara whispered.</p><p>Lena tried not to react. They had named their daughter after Kara’s Aunt. She felt herself softening as she saw the moment Kara truly realised she was looking at her daughter for the first time. She smiled and it just seemed to get bigger the longer she looked at her.</p><p>“Can I hold her?” Kara asked. </p><p>Lena nodded handing their daughter over and turning to the two men behind her. Neither was able to meet her eyes as the anger returned in full force.</p><p>“What happened?” Kara asked.</p><p>Lena turned back to see Kara smiling at Astra her hand shaking as she stroked her head. Astra reached for Kara’s earring. Kara gently caught her hand. Aware of all the eyes on them Lena decided to whisper so only Kara could hear.</p><p>“This morning I was having my coffee when there was a sudden bright light and a portal opened. Astra walked through followed by them,” she jerked her head towards the future Winn and James. “Apparently I was working on something with Brainy and Astra found it, pushed a few buttons and walked through to me.”</p><p>Kara nodded. Astra looked back at Lena her hand reaching for Lena’s necklace again as she snuggled into Kara.</p><p>“You look very angry for an accident. Even if it does involve time travel,” Kara muttered. </p><p>“Oh that’s not the part I’m angry at,” Lena muttered her voice slowly rising. She took a breath calming herself as Astra looked at her worried. Boxes. “I’m going to yell at them because the transmitter was completely drained from the portal being open for three minutes. Effectively trapping them here until I fix it.”</p><p>She saw Kara’s eye narrow as she held Astra a little closer.</p><p>“Astra walked through immediately. They,” Lena indicated the future Winn and James. “Barely made it through before the portal closed.”</p><p>She watched Kara’s jaw work as she put the pieces together. Present James approached and Astra gave him a small wave as she yawned. Kara’s face didn’t change but she was suddenly breathing very heavily and Lena had the feeling she was seeing real anger on her former friend for the first time. She saw the glow in her eyes of her heat vision then it was gone as she turned to James.</p><p>“James, hold Astra,” Kara said. </p><p>Astra went easily into James’ arms.</p><p>“If anything happens to her while we’re gone Supergirl will throw you off the planet.”</p><p>James nodded doing his best to support the girl in his arms and trying not to look scared as he saw the glow return.</p><p>“My office is yours.,” he mumbled his eyes going to his future self. “What-”</p><p>“Time travel. Let’s go!” Lena said storming to the office with Kara. </p><p>Once inside they closed the door and the two men looked very nervous as they stood looking at the furious women standing in front of James’ desk. Winn opened his mouth but Kara held up a hand.</p><p>“Now before the yelling starts I have two questions,” Kara said.</p><p>“I have three,” Lena muttered.</p><p>Kara looked at her.</p><p>“You first,” Lena said.</p><p>Kara nodded. </p><p>“Firstly, how did Astra come about? How is she even possible?”</p><p>“Uh, that’s two-”</p><p>“Winn!”</p><p>“Sorry right, so L Corp developed a way to combine two eggs to create a viable embryo. You two were one of the earliest test couples. Well the non human ones, we knew theoretically a Kryptonian and a human could procreate from Kal but it was a question of whether there was too much difference with the new technology. It was actually a really interesting-”</p><p>“Got it,” Kara said holding up her hand again.</p><p>Kara looked at Lena.</p><p>“Which one of us actually gave birth to her?” Lena asked.</p><p>James pointed at Kara.</p><p>“She has better healing capabilities in case anything went wrong. Also so that you didn’t get broken ribs every time Astra kicked.”</p><p>Lena nodded. She hadn’t considered that. </p><p>“She has super powers?” Kara asked.</p><p>“Not as strong as you but yes,” Winn said with a smile. “Lena developed an inhibitor bracelet to dull them while she’s young. It’s the red one on her leg. Which by the way was an amazing breakthrough. Without it she can fly for short periods, has heat vision and-”</p><p>“Again Winn, still very angry here and the more you talk the more I want to use my powers on you,” Kara said.</p><p>“Right sorry, next question?”</p><p>“The time travel, how long before anyone notices, can we fix the transmitter and send you back to the exact minute you left or not?” Lena asked.</p><p>James looked at Winn.</p><p>“Okay so not exactly. You see the transmitter records when we came and the time going forwards so when you hit the reverse it sends you to the time you left, plus however long we were gone.”</p><p>“So how long have we got until we know you’re missing?” Kara asked.</p><p>“You’re due back tomorrow night at six.”</p><p>“Where are we?” </p><p>The men exchanged a look.</p><p>“Um so, you’re uh, at a thing,” James said with a smile. </p><p>Lena recognised that smile. She narrowed her eyes.</p><p>“A thing?” Kara muttered slowly removing her glasses. </p><p>Winn nodded quickly hiding behind James as Kara’s eyes glowed.</p><p>“We can’t tell you it’s already a lot for you to know about Astra. If I tell you where you are it will ruin the surprise and Lena will actually kill me if I do that.”</p><p>Kara stopped. She looked back at Lena who shrugged. It wasn’t important.</p><p>“How did I manage to get Kara pregnant?” Lena asked.</p><p>Kara took a step back clutching the desk. Lena pretended not to notice the flow of emotions across her face.</p><p>“I am assuming the egg had to be implanted and considering Kara’s abilities, how did I do that?”</p><p>“Oh you made surgical tools from synthetic kryptonite and Alex did the procedure,” James explained.</p><p>“And then those tools were destroyed, right?” Lena asked suddenly worried.</p><p>James fidgeted. </p><p>“Uh, not exactly. They are useful for removing things from Kara when something does actually puncture and well,” he hesitated. Lena narrowed her eyes. “You were considering having, another child.”</p><p>The two women looked at each other silently communicating. </p><p>“Which leads to my second question,” Kara said slowly. “Why?”</p><p>“Why,” James repeated.</p><p>“Yes why do we have a child together? Like I think she’s adorable,” Kara looked back at Lena who nodded in agreement. </p><p>“She is,” Lena said a smile on her lips.</p><p>They both looked out to see the nervous James standing awkwardly holding Astra as Nia talked rapidly at him. They looked back at the future James.</p><p>“Seeing her, holding her, and having heard her call me Yeyu I would now walk through a wave of kryptonite to keep her safe. But why did we-” Kara motioned to herself and Lena. “Have her?”</p><p>James and Winn exchanged a look and smiled. They both did some kind of half laugh that made Kara suspicious.</p><p>“Uh, well,” James started and Winn quickly shook his head. </p><p>The two women crossed their arms in a motion that reminded James just how much trouble they were going to be in when they got back. But they had the memory eraser. He realised they probably should have led with that.</p><p>“Well it just seemed a natural progression for you both. In your relationship, considering you’re, married.”</p><p>There was a beat of silence as they looked at each other.</p><p>“We’re married!” they yelled.</p><p>James and Winn flinched and the sudden silence from the office beyond made the group turn to look at their spectators all of whom were watching the discussion through the glass. Lena saw a few phones. She walked to the door and opened it.</p><p>“Get back to work,” she ordered. </p><p>Suddenly everyone had something to do. Lena turned back to Kara and they exchanged a look. She closed the door again.</p><p>“You’re very happily married. Three years now,” James added.</p><p>He seemed to be trying to make it better. Clearly he had no idea how deep of a hole he was digging.</p><p>“It’s a little awkward how happily at times. Considering-”</p><p>Lena was the one who stopped him this time when she raised her hand.</p><p>“We’re going to just leave, that, and go to my final question. Knowing all this will happen, why do we ever let you two babysit?”</p><p>Lena was quite pleased at how calm she sounded as she asked the question. </p><p>“Well firstly your usual options were sick or busy this time, and we do babysit Astra regularly with no issues-” James begun.</p><p>Lena felt her anger rising. Winn quickly removed the memory device from his pocket.</p><p>“We can erase your memories of this whole incident,” he said quickly.</p><p>“Good, how many times can you use that?” Kara asked.</p><p>“I think hundreds of times. It’s on loan from the Legends.”</p><p>Winn examined the device looking for a battery port.</p><p>“What-? Nevermind, now I know we’re going to forget all about this I don’t care.”</p><p>Kara looked at Lena. </p><p>“How did we hide Supergirl getting pregnant?” Lena asked.</p><p>“Twenty people, three doubles, some careful planning and the use of five different Supergirl suits,” Winn said with a smile.</p><p>Lena moved to stand beside Kara. They exchanged a look and then the shouting begun. The yelling was remarkably consistent each continuing when the other took a breath. For two minutes they ripped into them about how irresponsible the two men were for letting a toddler into a lab alone long enough to not only find a time travel portal but also operate it. Kara stopped her attention on the window.</p><p>“Astra’s upset,” she said. </p><p>Lena stopped mid yell and looked at Winn and James then at the still seething Kara.</p><p>“I’ll get her, you continue this.”</p><p>With one final furious glare at the two men she exited the office closing the door and ignoring the stunned looks of everyone around them she walked up to the panicky James. Astra was squirming and making a lot of noise as James tried to soothe her with no luck. Lena took Astra from him rocking her gently. </p><p>Astra quietened immediately and Lena listened to the muffled screaming from the office while everyone around her pretended to be working as they strained their ears trying to overhear. Nia seemed to consider talking but at Lena’s glare decided against it. She busied herself with some nearby papers.</p><p>“I guess that answers the question of what kind of mother you are,” James said.</p><p>“Oh?” Lena asked adjusting the now calm Astra on her hip.</p><p>“Yeyu angry?” Astra mumbled.</p><p>“Yes sweetie she is. But it’s alright we’re going to see Auntie Alex.”</p><p>“Overprotective,” James said.</p><p>“Hungry,” Astra mumbled sleepily.</p><p>Lena held Astra tighter as she glared at James. It was times like this she wished she had heat vision.</p><p>“Then let’s get you something to eat and you can have a nap on the way.”</p><p>She heard the office door open and Kara’s final words rang through the office.</p><p>“And then I will throw you both off this fucking planet!” Lena raised her eyebrows.</p><p>“Language darling,” she chided.</p><p>“Sorry,” Kara muttered.</p><p>Lena watched Kara approach. She was still furious. She shoved into James sending him stumbling into a nearby desk.</p><p>“And now we all know what a terrible <em>guardian</em> you are,” Kara hissed at James.</p><p>Lena smiled as James flinched. Kara had always defended her. Kara looked at her then the office. Lena nodded and straightened.</p><p>“Right future Winn, future James, flashy everyone and remove any tweets, posts or any other type of note and or record about this whole incident. I don’t want anyone, even you, to be able to find out what happened here today,” Lena ordered.</p><p>The two men nodded both looking vaguely ill.</p><p>“Then come join us at the DEO. Snapper I’m taking a personal day,” Kara said.</p><p>Snapper opened his mouth then closed it. Kara looked at Astra.</p><p>“Are you sleepy little one?” she asked softly. </p><p>Astra nodded.</p><p>“Hungry,” Astra mumbled.</p><p>“Let’s go get you something to eat then,” she turned to look at future Winn.</p><p>“Does she have any allergies?”</p><p>Winn smiled and excitedly removed a sheet of paper from his back pocket and handed it to them. Lena recognised her own handwriting detailing instructions around Astra’s care, bedtime, nap time, food and advice on handling her if she got difficult. She briefly considered a comment about how her giving them this showed her lack of faith in their competence. She decided she didn’t have time.</p><p>The two women headed for the elevator Kara still breathing heavily. </p><p>“It looks like someone is overdue for a nap,” Lena said looking from the paper to Astra.</p><p>Astra protested but Lena handed Kara the paper to read and lifted her a little higher. Kara smiled at Astra.</p><p>“Let’s get you something to eat and we’ll take you, wait Lena we don’t have a car seat for her.”</p><p>“I do, got one this morning. Jess will have so many questions for me tomorrow.”</p><p>“I’ll get the boys to flashy her,” Kara said taking out her phone.</p><p>Lena smiled at her and Kara held her gaze for a moment. The moment stretched out as each looked at the other. </p><p>Kara could see it, her best friend, her perfect game night partner, the most talented, beautiful and brilliant peorson she’d ever met; and she was smiling just for her holding their daughter in her arms. She missed them being a team, even if it was to yell at someone else.</p><p>The elevator dinged and she remembered everything that had happened between them. They got out. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The DEO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They go to the DEO so Lena can make a charger</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Astra fell asleep five minutes into the drive. Kara took a deep breath and looked over at Lena who seemed very focused on the road.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” she asked.</p>
<p>“This morning I discovered I have a daughter in the future after I pioneered new medical technology to have a baby with my wife. My wife who happens to be the only person in the world whose betrayal hurt me more than Lex did. The same person who can barely look at me without wanting to run away. No Kara I am not okay.”</p>
<p>Lena took a deep breath focusing on the road as Kara sat in silence. Lena checked on Astra in the mirror. Her mood softened a little. She really was adorable. She returned her eyes to the road.</p>
<p>“I suppose it’s nice to know we have some kind of future, even if it’s really not the one I expected,” Kara said.</p>
<p>Lena glanced over and saw the pain in her friend’s face. She didn’t want to think about how much they’d hurt each other. All she wanted was for this to be over so she could get flashed and go back to her numbed state from before.</p>
<p>“Left up ahead,” Kara said.</p>
<p>They continued in silence for a while longer. Then Kara smiled and then she sat up straighter. Lena sighed.</p>
<p>“What?” she demanded.</p>
<p>“You know this means we’ve probably kissed right,” Kara said giggling. </p>
<p>Lena glared at her.</p>
<p>“If we’re married of course we’ve kissed. I don’t think it’s one of those best friends who tore each other to pieces and then got married and started a family as a joke things,” Lena muttered angrily.</p>
<p>Kara was silent for a second and Lena considered the flow on if their marriage wasn’t a-</p>
<p>“Oh god,” she muttered.</p>
<p>Kara glanced over at her and she saw Kara’s eyes move up and down her body. She gritted her teeth ignoring the look. She knew what Kara was thinking…because she was thinking it.</p>
<p>“So at some point in the future, we go on a date-” Kara started.</p>
<p>“Don’t say it,” Lena muttered.</p>
<p>“And we kiss…”</p>
<p>“Never happening.”</p>
<p>“And then one of us takes the other home-”</p>
<p>“There is a child in this car.”</p>
<p>“She’s asleep and she’s our daughter so you can’t pull that. So one of us takes the other home, and we-”</p>
<p>“No, no we do not.”</p>
<p>“We have sex.”</p>
<p>“I hate you.”</p>
<p>Lena gripped the steering wheel tighter trying to push the images from her head. She’d thought about it before and every time shoved those thoughts into a tiny box and buried it deep inside her. They refused to be boxed now. She thought about it, pictured it. Every inch of Kara’s beautiful naked body under hers spread out on her bed. What would she look like when she came? Would she scream? Did she prefer fingers or tongue? How would she look with her head between-</p>
<p>“You know I can hear your heartbeat right?”</p>
<p>“Fuck you,” Lena muttered.</p>
<p>Kara smirked and leaned over.</p>
<p>“You do.”</p>
<p>Lena took a deep calming breath. She would not be controlled by her hormones. And she would not punch Kara’s smirking face. She’d just break her hand. She was still so angry with Kara that she wanted to smash something. </p>
<p>After everything that had happened between them she knew things wouldn’t change anytime soon. Kara, despite her current joking was not ready to forgive her. Hell she was not ready to forgive Kara. A small part of her mind whispered about how she might be ready faster if she could pull out a few of the toys she kept locked in that draw-</p>
<p>“Which one of us is on top?” Kara asked.</p>
<p>“What?” Lena growled.</p>
<p>“Since you’re picturing us having sex, who’s on top?”</p>
<p>“Why do you want to know? Once we get them safely back to the correct time they are going to flash us both so we remember none of this.”</p>
<p>“Exactly,” Kara said. “We won’t remember. Right now seeing you hurts me and I can tell seeing me hurts you. and knowing what our future apparently is makes it hurt even more. So I want to know, even if just for a few hours, when we finally forgive each other. What is it going to be like?”</p>
<p>“Why do you care if it hurts? Why do you want to know how it might be? It’s not now. Astra isn’t ours yet. We hate each other and no matter how adorable our baby is that isn’t going to change how we feel right now.” Lena asked frustrated.</p>
<p>She didn’t want to think about it. She didn’t want to consider the future. She was going to hurt for a very long time and despite the evidence sleeping in the back seat she didn’t believe it. She couldn’t because things were not what they were even a year ago. She’d killed her brother for her and Kara had lied to her for months. Promising again and again that she would never lie. Swearing she would never break her heart. And then she’d-</p>
<p>“Because I still love you,” Kara whispered.</p>
<p>Lena was quiet for several long minutes as they drove. She finally sighed. She was going to forget it all anyway.</p>
<p>“I’m on top.”</p>
<p>She glanced over and saw Kara smile. Kara closed her eyes and Lena knew she was imagining it. How things would be between them when she forgave Kara, when Kara forgave her. If they forgave each other. They didn’t say anything else until Astra woke up as they arrived at the DEO base. </p>
<p>Kara messaged Alex to give her a heads up they were coming and what Lena needed to look at. Two agents were waiting as she parked the car. Lena ignored their silent stares walking around to get Astra out. Kara beat her to it as Alex called out from somewhere behind them. Lena grabbed the drained transmitter from the backseat. She looked at Alex. She looked very calm considering everything.</p>
<p>Lena turned back to Kara.</p>
<p>“Did you tell your sister-”</p>
<p>Kara quickly shook her head and Lena sighed turning around to greet Alex.</p>
<p>“So what’s this about?” Alex asked her eyes narrowed on Lena. </p>
<p>Then she froze as Kara emerged from the back seat. Lena couldn’t help herself she looked too. Kara held the sleepy Astra gently against her side as she turned to look apologetically at her sister. Astra rubbed at her eyes the motion somehow so very like Kara. Alex took a step back. The resemblance between them apparently obvious to the older Danvers.</p>
<p>“Is she-”</p>
<p>“Auntie Alex,” Astra mumbled.</p>
<p>Lena watched the gears click into place and Alex took several shaky steps towards her sister.</p>
<p>“She’s from the future try not to think about it to much,” Lena muttered.</p>
<p>Alex nodded her face becoming a growing smile as she continued walking towards her sister. Lena saw Kara’s nervous smile as Alex continued to look at Astra in wonder. Alex reached out to gently touch Astra’s hair.</p>
<p>Lena went inside ignoring the agent who immediately followed. She knew where she was going. Brainy looked up and gave a nod as she arrived. She lifted the bag and unzipped it showing him the device. He looked back at her.</p>
<p>“I need to recharge it so we can send Astra, future James, and future Winn back.”</p>
<p>Brainy nodded.</p>
<p>“I can provide you with assistance should you need it.”</p>
<p>“I just need to break down a few of the DEO’s toys to make a charger.”</p>
<p>Brainy looked closer at her.</p>
<p>“I see you are under a great deal of emotional stress.”</p>
<p>“Really? How surprising,” Lena muttered.</p>
<p>“Do you wish to-”</p>
<p>“No, I do not want to talk about it,” Lena growled. </p>
<p>Brainy nodded and she got to work. Twenty minutes later she sat at a workbench surrounded by the remains of several alien weapons and a computer. Brain had taken the hint and apart from the occasional comment kept to his own work. J'onn J'onzz entered and looked at her. </p>
<p>“I understand there is some-”</p>
<p>“Not talking about it,” Lena said cutting him off.</p>
<p>He nodded watching her for a minute.</p>
<p>“Was there something else?” she asked.</p>
<p>“I thought you would want to know. Astra is with Alex at the moment. Supergirl was needed to handle a situation.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for telling me,” Lena said not looking up. </p>
<p>“I noticed a distinct similarity-”</p>
<p>“I am not going to talk about it. I am going to fix this, get them all back and then return to my life blissfully unaware of what the future possibly holds.”</p>
<p>J'onn stayed with her a moment longer then he left. Brainy left as well being called to help with a situation somewhere. Lena appreciated the quiet. She heard present Winn come in and sit down. She didn’t look at him. </p>
<p>“So I-”</p>
<p>“You are not allowed to babysit ever.”</p>
<p>“Future me explained why and that’s fair. I just wanted to say-”</p>
<p>“Don’t bother I won’t remember.”</p>
<p>“We all told Kara not to tell you. And it wasn’t because we didn’t trust you.”</p>
<p>She looked up at Winn. She held his gaze for a minute then went back to her work. Future Winn came in and sat down. She ignored him too. She ignored all of them until Alex walked in carrying Astra.</p>
<p>“Winn does-”</p>
<p>“Mama!”</p>
<p>Lena looked up and smiled at Astra. She didn’t know why but it felt so very natural and normal like she had done so a thousand times. She supposed she probably had, in the future. </p>
<p>Alex gaped at her as Astra wriggled free running over and grinning up at her. Lena bent down and lifted Astra into her arms. She noticed the sticky texture of her hands.</p>
<p>“What have you been doing with Auntie Alex?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Jam sammish,” Astra said smiling.</p>
<p>“I see. Maybe we should get you cleaned up,” Lena said  sliding off her chair.</p>
<p>She carried Astra past the horrified Alex towards the bathrooms. She cleaned Astra’s hands ignoring the concerned look of the one agent who entered while she was in there. Astra talked to her as she wiped her hands and then easily came into her arms as she told her it was time to go back.</p>
<p>She returned to see Alex had recovered and was now full of questions. Lena shook her head at Alex and went over to the bench to keep working with Astra in her lap. It seemed she did this regularly in the future. Astra shifted so she was comfortable on Lena’s knee her hands picking up nearby tools and playing with them, only occasionally reaching for the charging station as she talked to Uncle Winn about nothing in the way only small children could. Lena had to admit future Winn did seem to be good with her. She knew why she had let him babysit. She was less sure about James. It was probably for the muscle.</p>
<p>Alex was watching Lena closely her attention absolute. Lena said nothing and every time Alex went to say something Lena very pointedly looked at Astra. Lena did her best not to remember any of the tiny anecdotes about her life Astra was giving. She didn’t want to know Kara kissed her over breakfast, or that they had promised her a puppy when she turned five. Alex gave up and turned her attention to Astra who seemed more than willing to answer any question she was posed.</p>
<p>“So Astra,” Lena didn’t think she was going to like whatever Alex was going to ask. “Does Yeyu tell Mama she loves her every day?”</p>
<p>Astra nodded smiling.</p>
<p>“Does Mama say it back?”</p>
<p>More nodding. Lena handed Astra a dead remote so she could press the buttons. Astra was briefly distracted.</p>
<p>“If you want to find out about my future private life why not ask future Winn and James?” Lena asked. </p>
<p>Astra looked up at her smiling and holding the remote. Lena smiled back. </p>
<p>“They refuse to tell, even though they’re going to remove my memories. I’m reportedly not going to like it.”</p>
<p>Lena scoffed and looked over at the two men. Neither was looking particularly comfortable. Eventually Alex was called away and Lena found herself breathing easier. She could handle anything except whatever personal questions Alex seemed determined to ask.</p>
<p>Some time later Astra’s head came up and she wriggled to be let down. Lena followed her and saw Kara coming down the corridor in her Supergirl suit. Her eyes lit up as she saw Astra coming to meet her. She ran forwards and scooped the girl up giving her a kiss on the cheek. Astra giggled. Kara looked up smiling to see Lena. The smile faltered. Lena gave her a nod heading back into the lab and continuing her work. Kara would look after Astra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A familiar paper bag was placed in front of her.</p>
<p>“Alex has Astra in her office. They’re having dinner while Astra shows off her drawings. I figured you might need something to eat.”</p>
<p>Lena nodded setting aside her tools and opening the bag. She removed her burger and fries as Kara took a seat next to her opening her own bag she removed three large burgers. Lena ate as she worked. The real problem would be the charge time. She just didn’t have access to anything that could power it fast enough. They’d need a portal that would open for at least a minute so the boys could step through with Astra turn and flash them both and close the portal. </p>
<p>“How long until they can return?” Kara asked.</p>
<p>“I would say return time is tomorrow at four. Gives them time to clean up before we get home.”</p>
<p>Kara sighed.</p>
<p>“I guess we need to work out where Astra is going tonight then. Gotta admit not very trusting of the boys right now and I don’t want to have to flash Alex for more than we have to. She’ll freak out if she realises she forgot a whole day.”</p>
<p>Lena nodded.</p>
<p>“I’ll take her back to my place. It has better security. Winn and James can meet us there tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“I’ll come too.”</p>
<p>“You don’t-”</p>
<p>“She’s my daughter too.”</p>
<p>Lena sighed and kept eating. She didn’t have any fight in her. Not after the day they’d had. She wanted to go home and curl up and sleep and wake up and have all of this be a dream. Maybe just part of it. She forced herself to focus on the task before her.</p>
<p>Alex entered carrying Astra as they finished eating.</p>
<p>“I think Astra might be getting a little tired,” Alex said smiling.</p>
<p>Kara looked at Lena.</p>
<p>“I’ll take her to yours. The future boys can crash at my place and you can come home you’re done here.”</p>
<p>Lena nodded. She didn’t want to think about Kara waiting for her at home. She handed over her keys and Astra went peacefully into Kara’s arms her happy mood continuing. That was until she realised they were leaving without Lena and she started to cry. Kara looked slightly panicked as Astra started struggling throwing herself around and crying about not wanting to go without her. Lena quickly got up and came over taking the struggling Astra.</p>
<p>“I’m just doing some work before I come home. But it’s after eight and you need to go to sleep. Yeyu will tell you a bedtime story.”</p>
<p>“Two,” Astra mumbled into Lena’s shirt.</p>
<p>“Two stories, but only if you’re good,” Lena said looking up at Kara.</p>
<p>“Kiss?” Astra said looking up at Lena with big watery eyes.</p>
<p>Lena smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Astra gave her a smile.</p>
<p>“Goodnight Mama.”</p>
<p>Lena felt something in her chest constrict painfully as she looked at Astra’s face. She forced herself to smile back.</p>
<p>“Goodnight Astra.”</p>
<p>She handed the sleepy child over to Kara who opened her mouth to say something. Lena turned away. </p>
<p>“Yeyu kiss,” Astra mumbled.</p>
<p>Kara laughed softly and kissed Astra’s cheek.</p>
<p>“No Yeyu kiss Mama.”  </p>
<p>Kara turned and for a moment they all blinked at Astra as the meaning sunk in. Alex glared at Lena. Lena glared back unsure how this could possibly be her fault.</p>
<p>“You always kiss Mama,” Astra said. </p>
<p>Kara seeing the sleepy compliance quickly leaving Astra crossed the space between them and kissed Lena on the cheek. </p>
<p>“Goodnight Lena,” she said softly.</p>
<p>“Goodnight darling.”</p>
<p>Lena glared at Alex daring her to say anything. Kara tensed then adjusted Astra on her side and they left. Astra gave Lena a sleepy wave as she disappeared down the corridor. Alex sighed heavily.</p>
<p>“That was fucking uncomfortable. I’m getting a drink.”</p>
<p>She looked at Lena and hesitated. Lena turned away heading back to the workbench.</p>
<p>“Don’t bother, you won’t remember,” she said.</p>
<p>“Right,” Alex said sighing.</p>
<p>Lena sat down and kept working.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The rest will be posted tomorrow.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Trade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They talk.</p><p>Warning moderately NSFW</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Returning to her apartment Lena hesitated at the door unsure whether to knock or not. Kara opened it. She must have stopped at her apartment on the way over because she had changed into cartoon pajama pants paired with an oversize university hoodie. Lena looked up and saw she wasn’t wearing her glasses and at some point she’d put her hair in a messy bun. Lena entered and set the bag containing the transmitter and charger on the kitchen bench. </p><p>“It will be charged for tomorrow afternoon,” Lena said with a sigh.</p><p>Kara nodded watching as Lena moved around the kitchen getting a bottle of wine. She poured a glass and after a moment looked at Kara.</p><p>“Want one?” she asked. </p><p>Kara nodded. She couldn’t actually get drunk but she could pretend. Lena felt the urge to go check Astra really was asleep in her spare room. She resisted the urge. They took their wine and headed to the couch. Kara sighed heavily and then drank half her wine in one gulp. She made a face.</p><p>“How was she?” Lena asked.</p><p>“A terror. It took me a half hour to get her down. She’d still be up now if I hadn’t reread the instruction sheet and sung her a song while floating around the room. Now that she’s asleep though it seems nothing will wake her,” Kara said.</p><p>“What makes you so sure?”</p><p>“I accidentally dropped a pot in the kitchen when I went looking for food. She didn’t even stir. Why did you rearrange everything?”</p><p>Lena considered lying.</p><p>“I broke so many plates and glasses against the wall I had to buy new sets, and then they didn’t fit right.”</p><p>Kara drained the rest of hr glass. Lena looked towards the spare room. Kara sighed and Lena heard her get up to refill her glass.</p><p>“You can go check on her,” Kara said quietly.</p><p>Lena looked away. After a moment’s hesitation she got up. Despite what Kara had said about Astra being a deep sleeper she still crept as quietly as she could to the door and opened it slowly.</p><p>Astra was asleep in the middle of the bed dressed in her old university t shirt. She’d half kicked off the blanket her tiny limbs spread at every angle under a soft grey blanket. Her left leg stuck out the red bracelet glowing faintly. Lena smiled and a part of her relaxed seeing the slow rise and fall of her daughter’s chest. She closed the door.</p><p>“I’m assuming you’ll hear if she wakes.” </p><p>Kara nodded.</p><p>“I even took my glasses off to make it easier. Trust me I have my attention on that tiny terror.”</p><p>Lena sat down again and after a moment’s hesitation lay back sprawling across the couch. The day slowly catching up with her.</p><p>“I still can’t believe it,” she said.</p><p>“Astra or the we have sex and get married part?” Kara muttered draining her second glass of wine.</p><p>“All of it. But you seem stuck on the sex part.”</p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>Kara leaned back and the two of them lay staring up at the blank ceiling. They kept drinking in silence.</p><p>“I have to go to work tomorrow,” Lena said at last.</p><p>“I’ll look after Astra.”</p><p>“What if someone needs Supergirl?”</p><p>“I’ll drop her off with future Winn and James.”</p><p>“No they’re still in trouble. Bring her to me at my office.”</p><p>“Don’t you have meetings?”</p><p>“Yes but I can change them all to be audio only. I discovered Astra actually seems to know the rules around meetings and being quiet.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“I had to take a call while you were gone and Astra was in my lap. She does a hand signal to talk so I can mute. It freaked Alex out when future James explained it.”</p><p>“It’s a good idea if she’s in your office regularly.”</p><p>They were quiet for a while longer. Lena listened as Kara sighed and sat up.</p><p>“Okay so the sex thing has caused some questions,” Kara said.</p><p>“You can just not ask them for one more day and we’ll never have to deal with it,” Lena muttered sipping her wine.</p><p>“No it’s bugging me and I won’t be able to sleep tonight without at least trying to get answers,” Kara said.</p><p>Lena sighed and sat up.</p><p>“Fine, but first I need another glass.”</p><p>She drained the rest of her wine and poured another. </p><p>“I’m ready.”</p><p>Kara hesitated and Lena smirked as she watched the blush spreading across Kara’s face. </p><p>“So uh.”</p><p>Lena sipped her wine waiting. Watching Kara get flustered had always been an amusing pastime of hers. </p><p>“Are you attracted to me as Kara or Supergirl?” Kara asked.</p><p>Lena raised an eyebrow saying nothing. Kara huffed and glared at her.</p><p>“Which one were you attracted to, are attracted to, will be attracted to, Rao.”</p><p>Lena smiled watching Kara get redder and redder as she covered her face with her hands. Kara looked at her silently pleading. Lena tried and failed not to be moved by the look she gave her. She looked away.</p><p>“Both.” </p><p>Kara straightened up her hands sliding off her face as she stared. Lena looked back at her raising her chin a little.</p><p>“I was, am, and will be, attracted to both Kara and Supergirl. Though I do have a general preference for Kara.”</p><p>Kara nodded her eyes wide as she seemed to struggle with breathing.</p><p>“So uh, you’ve thought about-”</p><p>“I do not think you or I want to discuss any or all of the various sexual thoughts I’ve had regarding you.”</p><p>Kara nodded and picked up the bottle. Lena watched as she started drinking it.</p><p>“That won’t get you drunk,” Lena muttered watching her drain it in large gulps.</p><p>“I’m trying,” Kara muttered bitterly.</p><p>She put down the now empty bottle looking at it disappointed.</p><p>“I have a bottle of vodka somewhere if you want to try pointlessly drinking that.”</p><p>Kara glared at her and sat back. Lena continued to sip her wine. </p><p>“What about you? Which version me are you attracted to?” Lena asked.</p><p>“You don’t have an alter ego,” Kara muttered.</p><p>“I have my professional persona, and the one I had with just you. So, when have you been attracted to me?”</p><p>Kara tried not to think about the many meanings behind that confession. She took a deep breath and wished she could actually drink, well not really considering half of her was still monitoring the breathing of their daughter. She closed her eyes and shook her head. It was too much to think about, to confess. But then again she wouldn’t remember. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She looked at Lena.</p><p>“Oh that’s okay I flew here, on, on a bus.”</p><p>It took Lena a moment then she smiled. Kara ignored the soft humming sound of delight from Lena, and the way her heartbeat sped up a little. Lena covered her smile with her wineglass again.</p><p>“I didn’t know at the time,” Kara added. “I just thought I was nervous.”</p><p>Lena kept smiling and Kara tossed a pillow at her. She looked far too smug. Lena laughed batting the pillow away and Kara felt herself blushing again. Kara made a frustrated noise burying her face in her hands.</p><p>“I can still have your parking validated for you,” Lena said. </p><p>Kara gaped at her for a moment. Did Lena actually flirt with her. <em>Now?</em> Lena lifted one eyebrow. She was teasing her. Lena started to laugh again. Kara grabbed another pillow and was preparing to throw it when she froze the pillow poised above her head. Lena was laughing and smiling at her like she used to. Kara was transfixed. She’d forgotten this feeling. The one where she looked at Lena and everything felt good and right in the world. How when Lena looked at her like that she got butterflies in her stomach and everything felt better.</p><p>“What?” Lena asked still smiling.</p><p>Kara shook her head trying to remove the feeling as she lowered the pillow.</p><p>“For that you have to tell me one of those fantasies you had,” Kara said quickly. </p><p>“Oh no, we are not going down this path.”</p><p>“Why not?” Kara asked pouting.</p><p>“You know why,” Lena muttered sipping her wine again. </p><p>“We’re not going to remember so why not?” </p><p>“I’ll still remember in the morning,” Lena said.</p><p>“But you’ll forget in the afternoon, and so will I,” Kara teased.</p><p>Lena growled and Kara laughed. Lena sighed, she never had been able to resist Kara. That should probably have been a sign.</p><p>“I’ll make you a deal. You tell me one and I’ll tell you one.”</p><p>“That’s not fair I didn’t know they were sexual fantasies at the time,” Kara protested.</p><p>Lena smirked and Kara buried her face in the cushion as she started blushing again. This was either going down as the most embarrassing night of her life, or one of the best; depending what Lena said. She sighed. She knew she was going to regret this.</p><p>“I said your name once when I was having sex with Mon El.”</p><p>The sound of Lena choking on her wine was worth it. She looked up to see Lena was staring at her in shock.</p><p>“No!” Lena said.</p><p>“I did. He didn’t notice though.”</p><p>“Asshole.”</p><p>“I got so embarrassed and confused about why I’d said your name I had to fake an orgasm to end it quickly and pretend to be all cuddly even though I was freaking out.”</p><p>“Did he notice then?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Lena made a face.</p><p>“Seriously? Why did you date him for so long?”</p><p>Kara sighed sitting back.</p><p>“We had this whole last of our kind and our families hate each other thing. It was a whole… thing.”</p><p>Lena nodded cautiously sipping her wine.</p><p>“Now you tell me. Tell me one of your Supergirl fantasies.”</p><p>Lena sighed her eyes flicking to the closed bedroom door.</p><p>“She’s definitely asleep?” </p><p>Kara nodded. Lena put down her wine and glanced around the room. She seemed to make a decision. Kara straightened up looking away. She couldn’t look at Lena while she heard this.</p><p>“I might have, once or twice, thought about how if I lifted up Supergirl’s skirt and and fucked her with a strap on over my desk it would be the most symbolic action of a Luthor besting a super while also being everything my family would hate. It wasn’t just the family thing though. There is a whole part of me that loved the idea of you turning up to talk and me taking control of you like that. Making you scream my name as I fucked you in that suit. The embodiment of everything good and righteous, national city’s shining star and me on top of you corrupting it just by being a Luthor. After I found out the truth it was, well a very cathartic fantasy.”</p><p>Kara seemed to have stopped breathing. Lena looked at her concerned. Kara slowly turned to look at her. Kara’s eyes were wide.</p><p>“If there was ever a picture of that Miss Grant would literally murder for it.” </p><p>Lena smiled.</p><p>“If there was, and Cat saw it, I think Alex would kill me.”</p><p>“She’d kill me first.”</p><p>Their eyes met and suddenly both of them were having trouble breathing.</p><p>“Rao we’re going to do that one day. You’re actually going to put on a strap and fuck me as Supergirl on your desk,” Kara said.</p><p>“Quite possibly.”</p><p>Kara took a few calming breaths trying to banish the image of Lena in a suit fucking her, fucking Supergirl, on her desk. Kara wasn’t sure there was a good place for this to go but she wasn’t about to stop. Even if it was killing her.</p><p>“God I wish I could get drunk right now,” Kara muttered.</p><p>“We can stop here,” Lena reminded her.</p><p>Kara shook her head.</p><p>“No, I want to know. Okay,” she rubbed her sweating palms on her pants. “I was jealous every time I saw James kiss you. I didn’t know why but it always made me feel weird.”</p><p>“God that whole relationship was a disaster,” Lena finished her wine in one gulp and considered another glass.</p><p>“Now, tell me one about Kara,” Kara said.</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>“That doesn’t count,” Kara said with a smile.</p><p>Lena considered her empty wineglass and sighed putting it aside. </p><p>“Do you remember that Christmas party where you said you were noticing chemistry between James and I.”</p><p>“Yes. Which I’ll just agree now disaster relationship. I had to talk him out of being rude to you so often it is actually concerning. Not to mention his comment this morning, what a-”</p><p>Kara looked up and saw Lena watching her. She raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Sorry yes, I suggested there was chemistry and I was wrong.”</p><p>Lena nodded.</p><p>“Especially since when it was suggested I drag James under the mistletoe my first thought was to drag you instead. I was looking at you and thinking about it.”</p><p>Kara laughed.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yes, it was a little awkward actually. I was trying to pretend there was nothing going on with James while I was imagining kissing you n front of all our friends.”</p><p>“Yeah, that uh, that might have explained why I kept thinking there was chemistry. Between you and James,.” Kara took a calming breath. “But you’re supposed to be telling me sexual fantasies so-”</p><p>Kara waved her hands looking away again.</p><p>“It’s not like I have a collection of them I used to lie awake at night thinking while I used my toy collection. You were my best friend. The moment I realised I was thinking about kissing you or anything beyond I would shove that feeling into a box and bury it as deep inside me as I could so I would never lose my best friend.”</p><p>Lena sighed rubbing her head. This had been a terrible idea.</p><p>“Sorry,” Kara whispered.</p><p>Lena nodded and they both fell silent.</p><p>“Just how big is your toy collection?” Kara asked.</p><p>Lena smiled.</p><p>“The entire underside of my bed. I even made a few myself.”</p><p>Kara swore.</p><p>“I wondered why there was locks on those draws.”</p><p>“There’s a pin pad with an eight digit code.”</p><p>“That may be overkill.”</p><p>Lena scoffed.</p><p>“How much do you think Lena Luthor’s personal vibrator would sell for.”</p><p>“Ah.”</p><p>Lena looked back at Kara silently waiting.</p><p>“You’re the reason I never pursued things with James.  Never really admitted it at the time. I had kissed him once then everyone got taken over by, it’s not important. The thing is I met you shortly after and when I left our meeting I was more interested in the way you smiled than I was in kissing James. It got me to question whether I actually felt something for him or if it was well, yeah.”</p><p>“That’s…”</p><p>Lena looked away. Things could have been so different between the two of them. Apparently it still could be. Kara took a breath.</p><p>“Kara, again.”</p><p>“Do you remember when I filled your office with flowers?” Lena asked.</p><p>Kara laughed.</p><p>“I wanted to kiss you so badly that night. I was looking at you and imagining it. Then you said that’s what friends are for and well we hugged and I shoved it down.”</p><p>Kara nodded. She still couldn’t look at her but it was getting easier.</p><p>“I hated Jack. I didn’t want to leave that night.”</p><p>Lena laughed softly.</p><p>“You know he asked if there was something between us later that night?”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>Kara turned to look at Lena confused.</p><p>“Yes apparently I never said goodnight to him like that and he was teasing me about it,” Lena said.</p><p>She leaned against the side of the couch and it reminded Kara far too much of all those nights when she went to Lena’s office and they’d end up laughing together on that couch.</p><p>“I would check you out every time I saw you. I pretended I was looking at your fashion choices but really I was looking at your-” </p><p>Kara waved her hand vaguely towards Lena.</p><p>“I noticed,” Lena said.</p><p>Kara sighed. Of course she had.</p><p>“If it makes you feel better I did the same thing. It was part of why I always sat so far away. I couldn’t be tempted to touch you every time I saw you look.”</p><p>“What about when we did touch, when I hugged you, or when we snuggled up watching movies together?”</p><p>Lena sighed.</p><p>“I wanted to kiss you every time. I wanted to kiss you and climb on top of you and shove my hand down those ridiculous pajama pants and see just how long it would take to make you come just for me. I wondered if you would need fingers inside you or if just teasing your clit would do. I wanted you to say my name as I ruined our friendship forever. I wanted to see your eyes.”</p><p>Lena could see Kara's flushed face, hear her heavy breathing and watched as her hands flexed gripping her knees over and over. Lena moved closer to Kara until there was only a few inches between them.</p><p>“Your turn,” she whispered.</p><p>Kara shivered and she could see her throat move as she swallowed.</p><p>“I had one fantasy. That I knew was,” Kara stopped.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“It was after, actually it’s better if I don’t say. I thought about flying to see you, as Kara. I imagined your shock and anger. Then you grabbed me by my hair and-”</p><p>Kara closed her eyes. She couldn’t look at her face. She couldn’t see Lena react as she said it. She could barely think about it without wanting to bury her face in shame. Lena dared not move. She barely breathed as she watched Kara’s face.</p><p>“You kiss me roughly and tell me you’re going to make me pay for all the times I lied. Then you shove everything off your desk and fuck me.”</p><p>Lena was pretty sure she’d completely stopped breathing.</p><p>“It’s not nice, it’s not gentle and you don’t even remove your clothes. You just undo my pants and shove them around my ankles. When I come you keep going, making me come over and over until I can’t take it anymore. Until I’m begging you. Until I have broken down completely and I’m sobbing as you fuck me. Until you believe me when I say I’m sorry. Then you stop and you hold me tight and say you love me, like you used to. And then everything is okay between us again.”</p><p>Kara slowly opened her eyes turning to look at a very intense Lena.</p><p>“Did you, touch yourself when you…”</p><p>“Yes, and I cried after each time because I thought I was doing something wrong. I thought you would never want me like that and every time I came thinking of your face I felt sure I was committing some kind of betrayal. I knew you hated me and I was having some of my strongest orgasms tapping into that pain.”</p><p>Kara stopped talking. Lena stroked a finger down Kara’s cheek watching the shiver that followed.</p><p>“You broke my heart Kara, you broke it over and over.”</p><p>She could see the tears in the corners of Kara’s eyes.</p><p>“That doesn’t mean I ever stopped loving you, or wanting you.”</p><p>Kara nodded slowly her eyes not leaving Lena’s. She could hear the rapid beat of Lena’s heartbeat. She could see the arousal in her eyes, she could almost taste it. This thing between them. She wanted to taste it, just one tiny moment of knowing how good the future could be. She leaned a little bit closer.</p><p>“We can’t,” Lena whispered.</p><p>“We won’t remember,” Kara whispered. </p><p>She was shaking everything in her wanted to close that distance and kiss Lena. She didn’t want to waste time dealing with the mess between them. She wanted something good again. She wanted Lena to look at her the way she used to.</p><p>“Exactly, and the first time we kiss. Our future selves, the better ones. I don’t want us to cheat them of it. I want to really kiss you lips for the first time when we do. I don’t want to forget it. We owe them that. This mess between us, we shouldn’t get any of the rewards when they do all the work.”</p><p>Kara nodded and Lena opened her eyes. Kara could see the pain there. How hard Lena was working to not do exactly what they wanted. It would be so easy to take this chance. To kiss and fuck and shove every bit of pain and anger into it so they could exorcise this thing between them.</p><p>“We should go to sleep,” Lena whispered.</p><p>Kara nodded. </p><p>“We should.”</p><p>Lena could see the tears Kara was trying to hide. She could feel the ones on her own face.</p><p>“We’ve already fallen asleep with each other before. You can sleep in the bed next to me. If you want.”</p><p>Kara nodded. Lena rose slowly. She knew she was shaking.</p><p>“I’m going to have a shower.”</p><p>Kara nodded. Lena forced herself to walk away. She stopped at the door to her spare room. She opened it and looked once more at her daughter. Astra was still asleep, and she still looked perfect.<br/>Lena closed the door and made her way to the bathroom. She let the tears flow in the shower. Let them fall mixing with the hot water until she could shove all of her feelings into a box once more and turn off the water. She couldn’t bury them yet. But she could contain them. It would be enough.</p><p>Kara was in and out of the shower in under a minute. Lena pulled back the covers and climbed into her bed. Kara did the same on the opposite side. They turned out the lights and lay in the darkness. Kara heard the rustle of the blankets and felt Lena’s hand touch hers. She gripped it tightly trapping Lena’s fingers with her own.</p><p>“Goodnight Kara.”</p><p>“Goodnight Lena.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Stick around the next part will be up in like... five minutes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The next day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Their final day with Astra.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Kara woke as she heard Astra begin to stir. She looked over and saw Lena facing her. She felt the urge to cry again as she looked at the small smile on Lena’s sleeping face their fingers still entwined. Astra made a noise and Kara gently extracted herself from the bed. She used her super speed to be in the room before Astra had time to realise she was alone in a strange place.</p>
<p>Astra smiled up at her. She held out her hands for Kara to pick her up. </p>
<p>Kara held her tightly breathing deeply. A part of her desperately wanted to remember how this felt. She wanted to keep the memory of this one good thing that was coming. She carried Astra to the kitchen where she made pancakes for them both. She heard Lena wake.</p>
<p>Half an hour later Lena came out of the bedroom. She had showered again and dressed in a black skirt and silver blue silk shirt that probably cost thousands. Everything was perfect from the pairing of her earrings to the faint brush of makeup and the way she’d styled her hair. In fact she looked a little better than normal. She probably hadn’t had that much sleep in weeks.</p>
<p>“Good morning mama.”</p>
<p>Lena looked up from her phone and her smile was nothing short of breathtaking for Astra. Kara wanted to capture it for all time. That smile, that momentary joy that seemed to cover her face as she looked at their daughter. Her Lena.</p>
<p>“Good morning Astra, how did you sleep?”</p>
<p>Astra smiled back answering her but Kara didn’t hear what was said. She was so focused on Lena she could only hear her own heartbeat pounding in her ears as Lena leaned down to kiss their daughter on the cheek. Lena looked up and Kara wanted to cry as she saw that smile directed at her. It was there for just a moment before it faded most of the way. This was their future and she wanted it so badly it felt like a hole had been cut somewhere deep inside her. She smiled back at Lena shoving the feeling away.</p>
<p>“I have to go. I have a meeting with my marketing team at eight but I’ll be back here at two to meet with the guys.”</p>
<p>Kara nodded and Astra offered Lena a syrupy pancake. Lena kissed Astra one last time taking the pancake and giving her a tight hug.</p>
<p>“I’ll leave the balcony unlocked and have Jess email me instead of come in. I’ll tell her I’m working on a secret project with Supergirl.”</p>
<p>Kara nodded. Lena kissed Kara on the cheek and waved to Astra before heading out the door. Kara did everything she could to keep it together. She smiled at Astra then shoved a whole pancake into her mouth to prevent the sob that wanted to come out. </p>
<p>Her phone when beeped. It was a message from Lena.</p>
<p>
  <em>There’s a few changes of clothes in the bag with the transmitter.</em>
</p>
<p>She breathed a sigh of relief digging in the side pocket and removing a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt. She smiled at Astra.</p>
<p>“Let’s get dressed and then we can watch cartoons.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was eleven thirty and Kara had done a pretty good job of keeping Astra entertained. They’d watched cartoons and made blueberry muffins. She cleaned everything using super speed to make sure no traces of their time would be left. She was just starting to think about putting Astra down for her nap when Alex called.</p>
<p>“Hey Alex, I can’t talk right now I-”</p>
<p>“Is something happening? I have this weird blank space in my memory from yesterday and a note from you to not question it.”</p>
<p>Kara sighed. She knew the note was a bad idea. Alex realising she had no memory and no explanation was probably worse though.</p>
<p>“Uh, so, there’s been a time travel incident and all evidence had to be removed, for everyone’s safety,” she explained.</p>
<p>Alex stayed silent.</p>
<p>“What kind of time travel incident?”</p>
<p>“I really can’t tell you. For all our sanity.”</p>
<p>Kara silently cursed herself for not thinking of a cover story.</p>
<p>“Kara! What could-”</p>
<p>“It involves my child from the future.”</p>
<p>She closed her eyes silently cursing herself. Alex had used her big sister voice. She heard Alex’s breath catch. She would send the guys to flash her again but that would probably make things worse.</p>
<p>“You can never mention this to me, not even in passing. No hints, no questions. Nothing. You must never ever, mention this to me. I can’t know beforehand.”</p>
<p>She could hear Alex struggling to remain calm.</p>
<p>“Who’s the father?” she asked.</p>
<p>Kara laughed, she couldn’t help it.</p>
<p>“You’ll never guess.”</p>
<p>“Winn, James, Mon El, Batman-”</p>
<p>“No guessing. You’re not able to guess it anyway. Alex just trust me. I’ll have no memory of it all after about four this afternoon. If I ask just say time travel and I really don’t want to know.”</p>
<p>Alex sighed.</p>
<p>“Just how bad is this future?” she muttered.</p>
<p>“It’s not-” Kara heard her voice break as she said it.</p>
<p>Astra looked up and Kara smiled stroking her hair as she went back to playing with the TV remote.</p>
<p>“Kara?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine Alex. It’s not a bad future. It’s actually going to be so good. Better than I ever thought it could be. I’m going to be so happy you have no idea Alex.”</p>
<p>She was crying now and she could hear Alex running somewhere. She kept looking at Astra as she snuggled into one of the couch cushions.</p>
<p>“Where are you?”</p>
<p>“I can’t tell you or you’ll work it out.”</p>
<p>She could hear Alex typing on a keyboard already starting to trace the call.</p>
<p>“Don’t! Just don’t. I promise Alex. I’m fine. I just, it’s not a future I can have yet. We’re not ready.”</p>
<p>Alex stopped typing and Kara struggled to control her breathing. </p>
<p>“Alright. I believe you. But promise me if anything-”</p>
<p>“I’ll tell you. Just know it’s going to be okay.”</p>
<p>Kara wiped her eyes.</p>
<p>“Hey, congratulations you’re going to be an Auntie one day.”</p>
<p>She heard Alex’s sniff. Her sister was probably trying not to cry.</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, and she’s perfect. Rao she is the most perfect beautiful… I just-”</p>
<p>Kara stopped squeezing her eyes closed as she struggled to control herself. She could feel the tears slowly rolling down her face. A small hand touched hers and she opened her eyes to see Astra looking at her worried. She took a deep breath and smiled. Astra smiled back and offered her a muffin. Kara took it and Astra went back to her previous position.</p>
<p>“Kara?”</p>
<p>“I’m okay. Just do me a favor. Make sure anytime James and Winn babysit there’s always a sheet of instructions in Winn’s pocket.”</p>
<p>Alex laughed. </p>
<p>“Well now I know how this is going to happen-”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but you can’t let on. For me Alex. Never let me know. Even when it all happens. Even after she’s born. Promise.”</p>
<p>“I promise.”</p>
<p>Kara believed her. They both took a deep breath and Kara could hear someone calling to Alex in the background.</p>
<p>“It looks like there’s something going down at the, it uh. I’m really sorry it looks serious. Should I send-”</p>
<p>“No, it’s okay. Supergirl can go. She just might be a few minutes late because she needs to drop her kid off with the other, parent.”</p>
<p>She heard Alex suck in a breath and they hung up. </p>
<p>“Astra, I’m going to take you to Mama for a bit.”</p>
<p>Astra nodded. Kara used her super speed to change into her Supergirl suit and picked up Astra carrying her and a prepared bag to the balcony. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her third meeting had just started when Lena heard Kara arrive. She muted her line as they entered. Astra looked half asleep already as Kara went to put her on the couch. She protested weakly insisting she wanted Mama. Lena smiled and carefully lifted Astra out of Kara’s arms. Kara put down the bag of supplies and a blueberry muffin. They exchanged a smile and Lena sat back down wrapping a blanket around Astra.</p>
<p>Astra snuggled in close tucking herself against Lena’s shoulder one hand over her mother’s heart as her eyes closed. Kara left and Lena unmuted her line to respond to a question. Astra slept through the whole meeting. As Lena sat trapped in her chair she typed one handed slowly continuing her work. </p>
<p>She thought about how she was going to forget this moment, and how she didn’t want to. Even if she wouldn’t remember the details she wanted her future self to know Astra had been safe. She picked up her phone and took a picture of Astra asleep in her arms. She heard the soft whoosh of Kara arriving.</p>
<p>“I thought we agreed we didn’t want to remember,” Kara said.</p>
<p>“This isn’t to remember, this is for my future self so I can yell at James and Winn again.”</p>
<p>Kara smiled.</p>
<p>“Then we should take a family picture.”</p>
<p>Lena looked at her then smiled. Kara disappeared and returned a few minutes later with a camera and set it up. Lena waited as Kara set the timer and returned to her side. They smiled at the camera as it clicked. Kara went to check the picture.</p>
<p>“We should probably do a few, maybe leave a message,” she said smiling. </p>
<p>Lena nodded. And so they did. Astra eventually woke up  and wandered off to examine the bookcase. Seeing their daughter was engrossed in her exploration they took one more picture.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At four that afternoon a very tired future Winn and future James stood before the transmitter in Lena’s apartment. They hadn’t slept apparently spending the night and most of the day erasing the last photographic and video evidence of Astra from everywhere.</p>
<p>“You’ll have two hours to clean up any mess and think of your cover stories for anything Astra says about the last few days,” Lena said.</p>
<p>They nodded. Kara had cleaned Astra’s clothes from the  day before and Lena had redressed her in them. The last few pieces of evidence of their time were removed and they each had a note for themselves. </p>
<p>It was time. Kara hugged Astra tightly and peppered her face with kisses.</p>
<p>“I love you so so so so much.”</p>
<p>Astra giggled. Kara handed her to Lena who hugged her tightly her eyes closed as she breathed in trying to force her brain to remember. She wanted to remember the feel of her daughter in her arms.</p>
<p>Kara wrapped her arms around her Astra between them. They both kissed Astra’s head one last time.</p>
<p>“We’ll be back soon. We promise,” Lena whispered. </p>
<p>Astra smiled and waved as Lena handed her over to James. Winn awkwardly accepted back his instruction sheet. They all took their places.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena blinked an the bright light in front of her disappeared. She looked down and saw a note in her own handwriting.</p>
<p>
  <em>There was a time travel issue. It’s been resolved but we didn’t want to remember in case knowing jeopardized the future. </em>
</p>
<p>Then a few lines of chess moves were listed. She sighed. She recognised the play, it was definitely from herself. </p>
<p>Lena looked up and saw Supergirl, Kara, holding her own note.</p>
<p>“It looks like we worked together on this one,” Lena said.</p>
<p>Kara nodded. </p>
<p>“I guess we did.”</p>
<p>“No wonder we didn’t want to remember.”</p>
<p>Kara looked up and nodded. Lena tilted her chin up just a little ignoring the flash of hurt on Kara’s face. Kara left. Lena sighed and gathered her things. She would head back to the office. She probably had a mountain of work to do if she had been helping Kara. </p>
<p>That night Lena dragged herself to bed sometime after one her head aching and her mind racing she felt the crinkle of paper. She pulled it out. It was a note to herself. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fnd out if Winn and James get away with it in the next part. Coming up in five.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lena and Kara return home but something is odd.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey guys we’re back!” Kara yelled.</p>
<p>James and Winn breathed a sigh of relief as they heard the two women return. They looked up from their places on the floor with Astra smiling brightly. Kara and Lena wandered in holding hands and smiling happily at the group on the floor. Astra waved at her mothers and went back to her block tower. Kara frowned. She looked at Lena who shrugged seeming just as confused by the muted reaction of their normally exuberant daughter.</p>
<p>“You know I thought she would have missed us more. It’s been three days.”</p>
<p>Lena nodded looking at their daughter. Winn held his breath and looked at James. They hadn’t come up with a story for that.</p>
<p>“She’s just had so much fun with us she didn’t even miss you once,” James said trying to make it a joke.</p>
<p>Kara scoffed and Lena rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“Astra didn’t you miss us? We’ve been gone for a long time,” Kara asked moving forwards to stand in front of her daughter.</p>
<p>Astra looked up and giggled shaking her head.</p>
<p>“No, not long.”</p>
<p>Lena laughed wrapping her arms around her wife as Kara gaped at their daughter. Lena kissed Kara’s cheek. </p>
<p>“Well it might not have seemed long for you but it felt very long for us. So I would like a hug if that’s not too much trouble,” Kara said.</p>
<p>Astra held out her hands and Kara picked her up covering her face with a dozen kisses. Lena smiled as she watched Astra giggle. She looked at the guys. They seemed oddly nervous.</p>
<p>“How was she?” Lena asked. </p>
<p>“No trouble at all,” Winn said quickly.</p>
<p>Lena raised an eyebrow. That didn’t sound like Astra.</p>
<p>“Really? Because you both look exhausted and frankly very stressed. Did she keep you up all night?”</p>
<p>The men exchanged a look and then both nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it was a long night,” James said.</p>
<p>“It’s hard when you can’t float around a room like Kara can,” Winn added.</p>
<p>Lena rolled her eyes and accepted her daughter from Kara.</p>
<p>“And yet I somehow manage to do it,” she said.</p>
<p>She felt a rush of relief as she hugged Astra and breathed in her clean baby smell. She frowned. She smelt a little different. She sniffed again trying to work it out. She smelt like lavender soap.</p>
<p>“Yeah but you’ve got a super power with her,” Winn said. “She’s only quiet when you’re on the phone. The hand signals don’t work with the rest of us.”</p>
<p>Kara laughed walking towards the kitchen. </p>
<p>“He’s got you there.”</p>
<p>Lena sighed, the guys must have used her soap instead of the special baby wash. Maybe they ran out. Astra probably made a mess and they had to give her an extra bath. She sighed thinking of how much laundry was probably hiding in the basket.</p>
<p>“Well I suppose I am a Luthor. Thank you guys, you were life savers.”</p>
<p>“We were happy to help. We knew how much you were looking forwards to your surprise getaway. And we love spending time with the littlest Super,” Winn said getting up. </p>
<p>James quickly followed him. Lena nodded. They probably wanted to get home to sleep. They did look awful. Lena sighed and gave Astra another kiss. She had missed her. Something crinkled in Astra’s pocket. Frowning she removed a square of paper.</p>
<p>She saw the sudden tension in James and Winn.</p>
<p>“I think that’s my-”</p>
<p>She opened it and frowned.</p>
<p>“Ask Jess about project Astra’s day out? What’s this?”</p>
<p>James and Winn both looked very scared for a moment then James laughed.</p>
<p>“Oh that was a game we were playing. Taking Astra on a bit of an adventure. Jess just helped us plan it. Don’t mention it to her though, she didn’t want you to think she was slacking off.”</p>
<p>Lena shook her head and put Astra down.</p>
<p>“Okay. I don’t know why she would worry though. Alright you two go home and get some sleep, and thank you again.”</p>
<p>James and Winn smiled and laughed the two of them quickly grabbing their bags and leaving with a final wave to Kara in the kitchen. The minute the door closed Lena turned to Kara.</p>
<p>“Something definitely happened,” Lena whispered. </p>
<p>Kara nodded.</p>
<p>“They left without getting dinner, something definitely happened,” Kara agreed.</p>
<p>“But what? They know by now that we don’t worry if she makes a giant mess, we’ve had to redo the bathroom three times now.”</p>
<p>Kara turned and lowered her glasses clearly checking the apartment for any signs of chaos. She shook her head. </p>
<p>“Maybe they found what’s under the bed,” Lena whispered. </p>
<p>She laughed smiling at Kara’s immediate blush. They both looked back at their daughter and Lena thought about the lavender soap. She pulled out the note. </p>
<p>“This is my hand writing,” she said. </p>
<p>Kara nodded. They looked from it to their daughter.</p>
<p>“She’s wearing the same clothes as yesterday,” Lena said.</p>
<p>An idea was forming.</p>
<p>“Alex told me to always make sure Winn had instructions in his pocket…”</p>
<p>The conclusion hit them both at the same time. They looked at each other terrified.</p>
<p>“You call Alex. I’ll check the lab and call Jess.”</p>
<p>Kara nodded immediately pulling out her phone and calling her sister. Alex answered on the third ring.</p>
<p>“We spoke ten minutes ago. Did something happen already?” Alex asked.</p>
<p>“I just need to ask you something. Um, why have you always insisted the James and Winn have instructions-”</p>
<p>“Oh my god! She did go back in time.”</p>
<p>Kara froze as she looked at her daughter playing in front of the couch.</p>
<p>“What happened?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know exactly my memory got erased. But I called you the next day and you said I was never to mention it. You’d met your child from the future and anyone knowing anything about it was a really bad thing and I promised never to tell but you also had some kind of breakdown crying about how good it was going to be then told me to make sure James and Winn always had instructions on them.”</p>
<p>Kara nodded forgetting her sister couldn’t see as she looked at her daughter. If she had traveled through time, then she would have been with-</p>
<p>“Kara? Kara are you okay?”</p>
<p>Alex’s panicked voice brought her back.</p>
<p>“Yes I’m here, thank you.”</p>
<p>Lena came up from the lab her face far paler than usual.</p>
<p>“I’ll uh, call you back.”</p>
<p>She hung up and looked at Lena waiting.</p>
<p>“Years ago, before we were together, when we were, fighting. I told Jess that no one was allowed in my office that day and I would be leaving for a few hours in the afternoon. I was doing something with Supergirl and she wasn’t able to know any of the details.”</p>
<p>Kara nodded.</p>
<p>“Then that afternoon I came out with a sealed envelope  marked Astra’s day out. I told her never to mention it to me, but to keep it somewhere safe until the day I asked her for it.”</p>
<p>“Where is it?”</p>
<p>Lena handed Kara her office keys.</p>
<p>“Bottom right draw on Jess’s desk. In a lock box. Password is quantum.”</p>
<p>Kara kissed her cheek and left via the balcony. Lena went to sit beside Astra.</p>
<p>“Hey sweetie.”</p>
<p>Astra looked up.</p>
<p>“Did you see Yeyu earlier today?”</p>
<p>Astra nodded.</p>
<p>“We made muffins.”</p>
<p>Lena nodded and tried to ignore the rising fear inside her. Astra had gotten into her lab and then she traveled back in time. At least she’d found her and Kara. God that had been a terrible time for her to arrive. Considering everything that could of happened she seemed remarkably unaffected by the whole experience. Kara returned holding an envelope. She nodded and they sat on the couch. They opened it and removed a set of printed photos.</p>
<p>The first had Lena in her old office holding a sleeping Astra, Kara was in her old Supergirl suit standing beside her. Then they were in similar positions holding a sign.</p>
<p>“James and Winn,” Kara read.</p>
<p>They went to the next picture</p>
<p>“Came after her.”</p>
<p>They flicked to the next one.</p>
<p>“Three minutes late.”</p>
<p>Kara’s eyes glowed briefly as they flicked to the next picture.</p>
<p>“We already yelled at them.”</p>
<p>Next picture. Kara and Lena both glared at the camera.</p>
<p>“Yell again!”</p>
<p>Kara’s phone beeped. She looked at the message from Alex. She showed it to Lena. She laughed.</p>
<p>“I think Supergirl and Agent Danvers are going to go on a special mission tonight for Lena Luthor.”</p>
<p>The next picture was a shot that must have happened as Astra woke up. They were both looking down at her smiling. Then there was a picture of Lena looking at Kara. Kara touched the picture her eyes fixed on Lena’s expression in the photograph.</p>
<p>“You look so broken,” she whispered.</p>
<p>“I was hurting a lot at the time.”</p>
<p>The next picture had Kara looking at Lena as Lena said something to Astra.</p>
<p>“Speaking of heartbroken,” Lena muttered.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know I was in love with you at the time,” Kara muttered.</p>
<p>Lena smiled and flicked to the next but there was  piece of paper taped to the front of it.</p>
<p>“We hope you actually did this one day. If not, you should,” Kara read.</p>
<p>They exchanged a look and after a quick look to see Astra was still occupied they removed the paper.</p>
<p>Kara gasped and Lena stopped breathing.</p>
<p>Kara was spread over the desk her skirt bunched around her waist Lena standing behind her one hand on her waist the other gripping her hair pulling Kara’s face up to look directly into the camera. The desire on their faces was plain, as was the pain. Kara could hear Lena’s heart pounding as she looked at the two of them. </p>
<p>“That must have really hurt to take,” Kara whispered.</p>
<p>“Considering the time we did… To have us posed like that, with everything-”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Kara put the picture down. She didn’t want to see how much Lena had been hurting when they posed like that. They saw the words on the back.</p>
<p>
  <em>We knew we wouldn’t remember. But we wanted it. We saw Astra and wanted to be there so badly we actually talked even though it wouldn’t change anything. For a few hours we got to have hope. Hope that things would get better between us. </em>
</p>
<p>They both looked over at Astra.</p>
<p>“I left myself a note under my pillow,” Lena whispered.</p>
<p>“Mine was in my boot.”</p>
<p>“What did it say?”</p>
<p>“Lena loves you still. Have hope, and forgive her so we can have our fairytale.”</p>
<p>Lena nodded.</p>
<p>“Yours?” Kara asked.</p>
<p>“We can have what we always dreamed when we didn’t want to admit we were dreaming. Please forgive Kara so we can have something better than before.”</p>
<p>They were silent for a minute watching their daughter.</p>
<p>“So if you told me about the Supergirl, thing,” Kara whispered.</p>
<p>Lena turned and smiled at her.</p>
<p>“Oh I’m, sure I offered to validate your parking.”</p>
<p>Kara laughed and kissed her. Lena kissed her back.</p>
<p>“Now I’m going to go get my sister and see the guys, can you handle dinner?”</p>
<p>Lena nodded. </p>
<p>“And later, after someone is asleep,” Kara glanced at their daughter. “We can curl up and watch a movie, until we get distracted.”</p>
<p>Lena bit her lip enjoying the way her wife’s eyes got darker and her breathing changed. She smirked at how easy it was.</p>
<p>“I just had to marry a Luthor,” Kara whispered.</p>
<p>Lena smiled and Astra interrupted them saying she was hungry. Lena pushed Kara away heading for the kitchen. She smiled listening as Kara promised Astra she would be back soon.</p>
<p>“Yeyu, kiss.”</p>
<p>Lena turned and watched Kara cover their daughter with more kisses.</p>
<p>“No Mama!”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Kiss Mama goodbye too.”</p>
<p>Kara looked up and Lena smiled at her.</p>
<p>“Did Yeyu forget to kiss me goodbye yesterday?”</p>
<p>“Almost.”</p>
<p>Lena raised an eyebrow as Kara came over to kiss her goodbye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>James and Winn sat together and clinked their glasses in a silent toast. Neither of them was ready to talk yet hardly able to believe they hadn’t been crucified. Both breathed a sigh of relief and drank. </p>
<p>“Hey guys,” they turned to see Alex approaching in her DEO uniform.</p>
<p>“Hey Alex. I thought you were sick. What are you-”</p>
<p>She placed a photograph on the bar between them. It looked like one of a hundred pictures of Kara and Lena with Astra, then they noticed the style of Kara’s suit, and the desk.</p>
<p>They looked at it then at Alex. Suddenly the two were very afraid. The bar fell silent as the door opened once more. They looked up and saw Supergirl walking towards them her hands on her hips. Everyone turned to watch whatever was about to go down.</p>
<p>“Hey boys. I just got a call from Lena Luthor. I think  you know what about.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope y'all liked this little short. I'll probably do something else with Supercorp at some future point.<br/>If you liked this feel free to check out my other stories.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I only recently discovered the show after watching a lot of crack vids on youtube and reading a bunch of fics on here. So any continuity mistakes are due to that. I vaguely know the trajectory of their relationship I'm not exactly up to date on where all this would fit in canon since I'm only halfway through season 2. Basically I figure it's somewhere around season 5... ish, maybe.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>